PUFs (Physical Unclonable Functions) are of interest to security-relevant applications, for example for authentication. Mechanisms for generating PUF values generally provide similar, but not identical, PUF values during a plurality of PUF generation processes, which is typically necessary, however, depending on the application, for example for key generation. Efficient methods which make it possible to correct a PUF value produced during a second PUF generation process in such a manner that it matches the PUF value produced in a first PUF generation process are accordingly desirable.